Astrid
sample-cda711e7c956e9b26e71f1150eec9754.jpg e6a2ddf2b241f7524b117a6d69e0101e.png d08514aeaddf442e38ead4d38b8f90d3.jpg "Let's tempt fate...what's the worst that could happen? " Apperance Astrid has bright blue hair and even brighter pop blue lipstick with purple eyeshadow. She gives off a sort of jester vibe which is the point considering she works for a circus. Her clothes are halloween themed along with the skull witches boots. Mocha skin color and purple almost black eyes. The hat adorned on her head is known as knuckles. At first glance it just looks like a skull faced hat with long stuffed scarfs but it's more than meets the eye. The hat comes to life and the scarves turn into arms with devesating muscles and earth shatting knuckles hence the creatures name. 4ebcf4ab7be331c9b5f24e785bd96336.jpg 32e9a3fe98048d4dc61ff0a149f2491b.png fc880ee55af1a6f975424821685de763.jpg sample-d1dfd229b88f76d836918e655b6083ba.jpg Behavior/Personality Astrid is pretty blunt with no filter, she will speak her mind even if half the time people don't understand what she is talking about because of her THICK russian accent. It still doesn't stop her from running her mouth but most of the time it's possitive and enthusiastic words of russian wisdom. She doesn't have a bad temper more like she is just VERY passionate about things going her way and when they don't....well she makes sure they do. Extra energetic and pretty feminine she enjoys being the center of attention considering her line of work, all eyes are usually on her at work. Her best friend is Knuckles, a self aware hat she places fortification chi in to to use as a weapon. a652f95aba5ebf29382bf257598df8e2.jpg b431d9db655f1ce075f99b65e0b6831b.jpg Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Nuetral 'Occupation/Class' ' '''Acrobat in the circus Lion tamer Vigilante 'Fighting Style' Bando emphasises defense as the best offense by leaving the initiative to the opponent and relying heavily on counter-maneuvers. Once the threat has been evaluated it is possible to respond with an appropriate counter, so too is destroying the opponent's weapon. If the adversary's hand or foot is broken for example, the conflict is effectively ended. Typically, a bando exponent will first withdraw before beginning the counter-strike followed by grappling or locking. The head, shoulder, elbow, knee, and foot are all used for offensive purposes. Close-quarter combat is favoured. tumblr_n0gaphnJ8y1sffbi8o5_500.gif Offensive forms in bando are based on the movements of animals, probably through the influence of animal styles from India and China. The moves and attitude in each pattern are characterised by the animal which they imitate, as shown below. The highest form, as in Indian shastara-vidiya, is the panther which combines all the previous forms. Animal form Characteristic Boar- Rushing attacks, especially with the elbows and knees BellasMP.png Bull-Charging strikes and tackling BellacMP.png Cobra-Attacks to the upper vital points BellasHK2.png Eagle-Striking and blocking with both hands tumblr_myu7t8Y5ES1tnddgvo1_500.gif Monkey-Agile movements BellasMK.png Heron-Fast arm movements and short jumps BellajMP.png Leopard-Circling around, leaping at and tearing at opponents BellajLK.png Python-Chokes and locks Scorpion-Pinching and seizing nerve centres Tiger-Clawing attacks Viper-Attacks to the lower vital points Black panther-Taught by some teachers as a combination of all the animal forms Chi Form Fortification chi 'Weapon of Choice' Knuckles A highly expressive and self-aware hat equipped with two massive arms. It is capable of incredible feats of strength, such as carrying elephants and crushing rocks into diamonds. Astrid is the only known person who can wield it and she has formed a mental bond with Knuckles. 6a9b51d3156bde3ac1934ec2d1cfd9e5.jpg sample-a042bdecf197f0c5605112442cd900e4.jpg sample-2a2547f7ad92ceb82cba21580df8b213.jpg cerebellacomeatme.gif Allies/Enemies Allies- Her family in the circus Enemies- Evil doers and anyone who crosses her 'Background' TBD PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Stamina 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun'''